My Life
by Jin-ashi
Summary: Kgome gets betrayed by Inuyasha and know she has the yyh tean after her and her new friends.


Jin-ashi: ''This is a Kagome/Kuruma

Fluffy/Botan

Yusuke/ooc

Kuwabaka/Yukina

Shippou/Rin

Hiei/ooc''

YYH/IY crossover

ch.1

Kagome jumped out of the well easily, a smile plastered to her face.Silently she walked to Kaede's village. it had been 3 years since this had started and half a year since Naraku had died and Kagome had become the true protector of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo was still alive and Inuyasha was still going to see her, but that was ok, cause Kagome had given up on him and he and Kagome were now just freinds. Kagome looked down at her out fit, she wore black baggy pants that had lots of pockets with a huge belt and a black baggy t that said **Kill...Kill...Kill...oops, sorry the people in my head got loose again** and her hair was in a high pony tail, ever since Fluffy (if u do not know who fluffy is, u r retarded) joined the group... he hadn't exactly approved of her school uniform... ok to put it lightly he yelled at her untill he was literly blue in the face. Kagome knew Fluffy would never approve of the shirt but since Kagome had met Katana Rei and Yukina, she had changed her style to punk.

Katana had light silvery blond hair that touched the ground (which she despises because it's prepy, slutty, cheerleaderish and girly, but she refuses to die it cause she hates phonies cough charactor baised on me cough )though she had long black bangs that framed her face with silver tips(natrule), blue/green slitted eyes with black/blue circles surrounding that and in her left eye was a fleck of gold. She had pale ivry skin black claws and fangs that she hid in long sleeves and never smiling unless with friends. Katana also was a punk and loved to swear and had a obsession with pocky and sweetsnow. Katana is a witch, that sadly looked like demon.

Rei has shoulder length brown hair and green pupilless and eyes freckles. Rei was solenm for she always is listening to the tragic stories of the dead, she always carries a wooden flute to sommon the dead for she is a shaman. She is also a genius.

Yukina was a ice maiden with blue hair, that she always wore in alow pony tail, pink eyes. Yukina was the i'll help you out even if I hate you type ,but if you hurt my friends you will die very painfully.her clothes were punky as long as she wasn't whereing a kimono .Yukina also was triger happy. She also had this brother that wouldn't tell her that he was her brother but she didn't tell him she knew and she didn't tell him she went to school.

Kagome, Rei, Yukina and, Katana, had started street racing for fun, They learned martial arts they mastered their powers with exception of Katana, their is no one to teach her of her powers, so she teaches herself, and they sort of became makai and nigenkai's (sp) most wanted theives. They were rich but they could not stop stealing, it was just to much fun.

Kagome stopped, she sensed death(no not as in Botan)and smelled blood alot of blood. She started running towards it subconsously realising she was headed toward the Keade's village. She sommoned her bow and arrows from the braclet that Katana had given her and, she raced forward. Kagome reached her destination .and what she saw would scar her mind forever. There Inuyasha stood in the middle of the now dead village fighting(everyone un the village is dead) Sessoumarou(sp) , kikyo(note the lower case)

was strangling Shippou beside him. Kagome's now dead friends lieing around him, and her son was trying to get out of kikyo's grasp.

Kagome's motherly side took over as she ran towards them, she shot an arrow right at the clay pot hitting it in the arm, which made kikyo drop poor Shippou, and back away. Kagome scooped up the now unconcious Shippou. Kagome turned to Sessoumarou. Sessoumarou made a jesture towards a hut, peering in the direction she saw Rin hiding behind it. Kagome ran towards her and scoopeed her up to. Sessoumarou yelled for her to run and she obliged, not wanting her son or Rin to be hurt. Kagome dogded some of the recovered claypots arrows as she headed towards the well. She was about to jump into the well when she felt a searing pain in her back. Inuyasha had caught up to her and had clawed her back.

"Why" she asked. standing on the lip of the well the children had already gone to her time.

''You are a weakling that will never live up to kikyo, just a double, and kikyo wants her soul back.'' Inuyasha said while laughing insanely.

Kagome lifted up a hanad towards Inuyasha while while whispering "I am not kikyo's reincarnation and never will be" and whispered a prair as she blast a beam of miko energy at him. Then fell into the blue/black abyss that is the well.

ok please review i want to know what u think!


End file.
